Burnt Out
by wink-wonk-yo
Summary: How our Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, burnt out.


**v v sad (maybe??)**

 **enjoy**

 **Percy sat on his bunk, looking up at the matress above him. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair before getting up to go to the bathroom. He sighed and stared at himself in the mirror.**

 **His sea green eyes which were normally filled with mirth** and happiness were now dull and dark. He looked at the bags under his eyes and ran a hand through his unkempt haur again before stepping back to look at the rest of his body. Covered in scars. Thinner than he used to be. He ran a finger over one of the scars. It was redder than the other aged ones and it went from his collarbone to his belly button. He shivered as he remembered what it was from.

Tartarus.

 _spoopy flashback time yo_

Percy and Annabeth were exhausted. They had been walking for what seemed forever. Percy couldn't take it anymore and fell to his knees.

"Perseus Jackson, stand up right now so we can get our asses out of here!" Annabeth had yelled at him. Percy groaned and stood back up, getting a pat on the cheek from the daughter of Athena. Percy chuckled at her before freezing as a voice that sounded like nails going over stone interupted them.

" _Perseus Jackson, eh? How'd you get down here? Did the gods toss you down here after using you as a pawn? Or did you realize your life was worthless so you jumped down here?"_ The voice asked, a sinister tone. Percy and Annabeth froze, clinging to each other as they realized who it was. It was Kronos. Percy gave her a reassuring glance and they continued walking. Without them knowing, an empousai krept up to them. Annabeth leaned on Percy heavily as the empousai came closer, pulling out a dagger it had found.

Percy cracked a joke and Annabeth laughed at it. Percy enjoyed hearing Annabeth's laughter in the darkness. His moment ended as abruptly as Annabeth's laughter did. Percy looked back, concerned and saw Annabeth looking ahead in shock with a dagger in her back. Percy's eyes widened as Annabeth collapsed to the ground and felt anger and newfound power burst through him. He pulled out Anaklusmos and glared at the empousai who had a smug grin before noticing the angry son of the sea. His eyes swirled with anger and he let out a scream, slashing the empousai into ribbons and golden dust, but not before the empousai left a large cut going from his collarbone to his belly button. His anger quickly subsided as he saw Annabeth laying on the ground, motionless and lifeless. Percy collapsed to his knees, holding Annabeth close and letting tears flow freely.

 _End of spoopy flashback_

Percy wiped away the tears from reliving the moment and grabbed a razor from the counter. Its edge was covered in blood and he set it back down for a moment as he grabbed his trusty pen and used it as an actual writing utensil instead of a weapon. He pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer by his bed and wrote down a note.

 **To everyone I've known and loved**

 **I'm so sorry, but I can't live without her. Everyone is a flame, Annabeth's was burnt out too quickly, so I will burn my own out. I'm sorry. Forgive me.**

 **To the seven and Nico and Thalia and Reyna and literally everyone else, you were all more siblings to me than you were cousins or like distant relatives. Whatever, gods family is really weird. Anyways, I'll always love you guys**

 **To Nico, I'll tell Bianca you say hi if I manage to find her.**

 **Love, your Seaweed Brain, your Kelp Head, your Prissy, Perseus Jackson**

With that final note, Percy smiled and picked up the razor, slitting his wrists multiple times before falling to the ground lifeless. His sea green eyes blank and glassy, dull. His mouth turned into his crooked smile.

 **Thalia's POV**

It was time for the hunter's visit to Camp Half-Blood. None of the hunters were excited or happy, muttering about stupid campers and their flirting while I was elated to see my cousin again. I knew he had been sad since we lost Annie, so I got Lady Artemis to let us visit. When we saw the familiar Delphi's Strawberries sign, I rushed through the entrance to the camp, the hunters following closely behind. I quickly went to the Poseidon cabin and opened the door to it. I frowned as Percy wasn't in his bed. His blankets were thrown to the floor. I frowned deeper and felt uneasy. As if something bad had happened. I saw the bathroom door open so I slowly walked over, nervously chuckling.

"Perce? You on the can. It's Thals!" I yelled. I walked into the bathroom and froze. There was my cousin. Laying in a pool of blood and facing the ceiling. I couldn't find a voice to scream and I kneeled next to him, holding him close. His body was thinner and paler than when I saw him last. Tear marks ran down his face, and his eyes were glassed over. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I finally found the voice to scream, letting out my pain and sadness. The hunters must've heard because they and a few campers rushed in, gasping at the sight. One of the campers, Travis Stoll I think, walked closer and grabbed a note on the counter, reading it out loud. By the end, everyone was sobbing, even the hunters.

 **No one's POV**

Word about Percy's death passed on quickly, everyone was devastated. Thalia left the hunt and had Phoebe be the new leader because she couldn't stand living for an eternity without the person she imaged as her little brother, besides Jason. Jason was also torn apart at the news, and him and Thalia spent more time together and cried. Leo was one of the people who witnessed it and didn't speak to anyone for a month, for Percy was his hero. Piper tried to charmspeak Percy back to life, even knowing it was hopeless, but she just wanted her best friend back. Nico immediately shut down and didn't speak to anyone for almost a year, mourning over his big brother. Everyone in camp was affected, and it was quiet that year. When Sally and Paul heard the news, their entire lives collapsed. Sally ended up like Luke's mother, making blue burnt cookies and calling for her son who would never come back to her.

Annabeth cried tears of joy when she saw her Seaweed Brain, hugging him and sobbing in Elysium.

When Percy's flame burnt out, so did everyone else's.

 **Author's Note**

 **Everyone is a flame**

 **Someone burns you out**

 **Your flame dies out after being strong for so long**

 **Or you burn yourself out**

 **-Wink Wonk**


End file.
